


Impulsive Tattoos

by stumpyy_exe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Gabriel is an impulsive little shit, Cause wow it was still so simple then, Destiel - Freeform, It's around season 5, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, god I love him, pre-established destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpyy_exe/pseuds/stumpyy_exe
Summary: Soulmate AU where if you/your soulmate gets a tattoo then it will appear on the other's skin.Sam's soulmate is way too impulsive, which causes Sam a lot of troubles when they begin getting what feels like a million tattoos in the span of a few months.





	1. Chapter 1

    Sam Winchester, a very far from normal hunter who has one more thing to tack onto the “Reasons I’m not normal” list. He has an absolutely terrible soulmate. Not that he’s ever actually met said soulmate because Sam has actually never laid eyes on them. He has no clue who they are, all he knows is that they are one impulsive little shit. He was never entirely bothered by his soulmate for a while. He knew that a lot of people have troubles even finding their soulmates because of the fact that some people just don’t get tattoos. However around the time Sam was in his twenties was about the time his soulmate began getting tattoos.

    It wasn’t too bad at first, his soulmate would just get some small tattoos here and there that didn’t seem to be too much. Sam would wake to a burning feeling stabbing into him continuously. He learned to deal with it since it never seemed too major.

    Except his soulmate just kept going. Sam was honestly afraid of them slowly running out of room to put tattoos. Luckily they avoided major areas such as their face, hands, and neck. Quickly Sam realized that whoever his soulmate was, they were very impulsive or possibly just trying to ruin his life. Most of the tattoos weren’t even that meaningful and they all seemed to be tattoos you would get as a drunken mistake. Whoever his soulmate was, he was planning to kill them whenever they met.

* * *

 

    A quiet spring morning with the sun peaking through closed curtains and the faint sound of birds chirping outside. It should be a peaceful way to wake up, but it just so happened that Sam is woken by the searing pain of another item being permanently drawn on his body. He wakes with a loud yelp and throws his hand over his left thigh. He tiredly looks around and tries to clear his head, still wincing from the currently constant pain. Sam doesn’t even want to look and see what it is. He knows how bad they can be and he’s afraid of if it can be worse. “Who the hell decides to get a tattoo this early in the morning.” He grumbles, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

    “Obviously the charming soulmate you have.” Dean says in a sarcastic tone. He walks into the room, “What’s it even of this time?” He questions while looking at Sam holding his hands protectively over the area. Sam scoffs and looks down at his hands covering the mystery tattoo. “I don’t even want to know.” He sighs, a hint of worry evident in his voice. “C’mon it can’t be that bad! They’ve done a hell of a lot worse!” Dean exclaims. He seemed to be much more amused over the situation that Sam was, which was also not a good way for Sam to wake up.

    “First I have a shitty soulmate who gets fifty tattoos in the span of a month and then I have a wonderful brother who doesn’t seem to be the least bit concerned over how I’m being used as a canvas for some immature dick!” Sam rambled, raising his voice in annoyance. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean...he did get a tattoo of a di-” “Dean shut up! God you’re such a child.” Sam interrupted. “Well anyways if you’re ready to stop complaining about your soulmate, we gotta head out soon. Hopefully finish up this case pretty quickly right Sammy?” Dean started to leave without worry about getting any definite answer from Sam.

    Sam decided to face his fears and once his thigh stopped hurting as much he lifted his hands to see what exactly his soulmate thought was an important thing to get as a tattoo. Looking down with a mixed expression of fear and worry Sam revealed to himself the mystery tattoo. “Goddammit..” He muttered, looking at the useless picture permanently inked onto his body. A small cowboy hat with the word ‘Yeehaw’ under it was what was left on his thigh after the painful feeling had left his body. “You know the best part about this whole thing is that I’m not the one having to deal with the aftercare of these shitty things.” Sam said quietly as he began to get ready for a day of interviewing people.

* * *

 

    “How the hell did I get stuck with such an impulsive soulmate?” Sam asked Dean while they were stuck together in the Impala. “I mean I don’t even like half the shit they tattoo on their body.” He laughed dryly. Dean smiled with a glance towards Sam, “Maybe God’s testing you.” He joked, Sam just sighed in response. “I hope not because I swear I’m planning on killing this person when I find them.” He muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear him. “Good thing you’re not actively trying to find them then huh?” Dean laughed but looked over to find Sam being not as amused as he’d hoped. “Well c’mon, still gotta work and find out what the hell’s going on here.” Dean continued while motioning towards the small, simple house he’d pulled up to.

    Sam only sighed in response, letting himself get out of the Impala with ease. He didn’t really mind not actively searching for his soulmate but it did make him wonder. He did want to at least know the name of said unknown soulmate. He hopes that whoever his soulmate is will help keep him from actually trying to seriously injure them. But in general Sam wasn’t too worried of shedding any blood when meeting them for the first time.

Sam just really wished that his soulmate would stop getting these worthless tattoos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no another tattoo? And mentions of destiel?? Definitely possible but not in that order.

Of course with being quite literally on the brink of an apocalypse, the thought of finding his soulmate never crossed Sam’s mind often. Even though the younger Winchester was much more hopeful of meeting said soulmate than his brother had been with his own it seemed that other things should take top priority over that. Sam has always found it ironic that Dean, being the one to never even attempt to locate his soulmate, happened to meet his first. He remembers the nights left alone in cheap motel rooms while his dad and brother were on hunts, just trying to imagine his soulmate. It always fills Sam with a sort of nostalgia and longing for simpler times.

The thought of Sam’s older brother and a certain blue eyed angel always warms the Winchester’s heart. It has never really made him envious, just more hopeful of a chance to meet his soulmate. Sam loves to reminisce on Dean’s first encounter with Cass. The hunter being quick to deny that the angel was his soulmate. It was pretty comical, all of the evidence that they were destined to be together but the still constant denial from Dean. Sam remembered how he’d even tried to convince him that Cass was actually his soulmate. Sam had only laughed in response. They all shared one singular tattoo at that time so it could have been convincing if it wasn’t so painfully obvious that Dean and Cass were really the ones who were meant to be together.

* * *

 

The Winchesters were quick to finish up the simple case they had started. It was only a werewolf getting a little too out of hand so it was a pretty easy case. Still they decided to stick around for another day or so, to collect another case to head out on. Dean was never too happy about the downtime, preferring to find a case quickly and heading out as soon as possible. Still Sam always pushes the relaxation, knowing they both need it even if the older Winchester constantly denies it.

The loud shutting of the bathroom door in their motel alerts Sam of Dean’s presence. The room was quiet except for the sound of Sam tapping relentlessly on his laptop and Dean’s quiet mumbling under his breath. Sam decided to ignore his brother until he saw him sit down at the table beside him, hearing a sigh leave the other Winchester’s lips as he relaxed.

“Got anymore cases?” Dean questioned almost in a tone of annoying curiosity that a kid would have on a long road trip. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table in front of him, leaning his head on his hands. “Nope, nothing that seems out of the ordinary yet.” Sam replied quickly, his gaze on the laptop screen never faltering through the small conversation. Dean let a smile pass over his face, “Tattoos?” He questioned next. The amusement evident in his voice.

It was now Sam’s turn to sigh, his attention leaving the search for cases to look up at Dean. His face showed the opposite amount of amusement to the older Winchester. He aimed a frustrated look at Dean before answering. “No not yet. Which must be so disappointing for you.” He spit back in a tone of lighthearted anger. Dean only laughed quietly in response, muttering a small “Yet” before getting up and walking over to lay down on the mostly unused motel bed. Sam watched him quietly before commenting on his actions, “Dude it’s like three in the afternoon.” A voice of disbelief hiding the amusement he had for his older brother. Dean looked at him in confusion, “So?” Was all he answered with before laying down for a ‘quick’ nap. Sam sighed and returned his attention to his laptop. Gaining motivation to find a case before Dean slept for the rest of the week.

A few hours later the stabbing feeling crossed over Sam’s chest. It was too familiar for him to mistake it for anything besides a tattoo. “Are you freaking serious?” He muttered, wincing slightly from the feeling. He’d thought after this many tattoos he would be used to the feeling but evidently not. Standing up from the table he moved over to the small mirror hanging quite haphazardly on the wall by the door. He pulled his collar down to reveal where the pain was, watching as a few words were etched into his skin near the all too familiar anti-possession symbol. Deciphering the words as they were reflected in the mirror was proven to be slightly difficult, but Sam’s eyes widened once he realized what it said. A flash of multiple, indiscernible emotions crossed through his mind as he comprehended what it said.

“Hunter soulmate??” With a small arrow pointing towards the symbol. Sam figured this could mean only two things, besides the fact they are severely oblivious because of how long that tattoo had gone unnoticed. Either his soulmate was also a hunter or they were some sort of supernatural being who, of course, knew what hunters were. Which raised so many questions for Sam. Many of which he decided could wait until Dean had awaken from his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

    “So your soulmate is either a hunter or some supernatural creature?! Which, if you didn’t already know, are both pretty fucking bad.” Dean exclaimed in a tone of disbelief. He said it like they hadn’t already established those two points. Sam just sighed, so far the conversation had only resulted in a pretty pissed of older brother and absolutely nothing else. Sam could hear the older Winchester scoff before gathering his thoughts to speak again. “It better not be one of those feathered dicks,” He mumbled.

    The younger brother all but snapped his head up to look at Dean. A smile formed on his mouth as he began to speak, “But Dean you’re dating one of those ‘feathered dicks’.” He laughed out. Dean looked over to him in confusion, “Cass? Cass is not a dick, yeah he has the feathered part down but no he’s not a dick, Sammy. The God squad upstairs, now  _ those _ are feathered dicks.” He defended Cass with, what Sam thought, a much more romantic tone than Dean Winchester had ever used. “Yeah okay Dean, but it’s honestly pretty likely. It’s either that or having a demon soulmate, and I really doubt there’s any hunter out there right now that’s my soulmate. We’ve come across dozens and none of them even seem like the types to get a tattoo that isn’t some sort of warding.” Sam reasoned with his brother. For his and the other person’s sake, Sam really hoped that it was just someone who was well versed in supernatural symbols.

    “Either way it’ll be easier if your soulmate is a hunter. Not any sort of monster, angel, or demon that we’ll end up hunting.” Dean finally said with a huff. “So you’re saying that if the next thing that we hunt happens to be my soulmate then you’re just going to kill them regardless?” Sam questioned, his voice coated in disbelief. His brother just looked over at him, his expression reading something along the lines of, ‘that-is-the-stupidest-accusation-you-could-ever-make’. It took him a moment to begin talking again, but when he did Sam immediately regretted asking the question. “Dude, I’m not gonna freakin’ shoot your soulmate on sight if I’m aware that that’s who they are.” was all Dean’s response to the question.

    A few moments of silence passed between the brothers, almost calming in a way that it shouldn’t be with the previous conversation topic. “Did you happen to find any cases?” Dean finally asked. Sam hadn’t mentioned anything about cases since his brother had awaken from his nap, being too preoccupied with the soulmate issues. Sam stared at him with a confused look crossing his face before realizing what Dean had asked. “Oh uh, yeah yeah I did,” He started, shuffling over to the small table to grab his laptop. “A bear attacked a man in Wellington, Ohio.” Sam continued. He paused long enough for Dean to interject. “Bear attacks happen all the time! Why’s this one any different?” The younger Winchester looked at him in a questionable tone, “Bear attacks actually aren’t that common, Dean. But that isn’t what’s unusual about this. The bear chased the man to his house and upstairs. Not something bears usually do.” Sam concluded while closing his laptop. “Huh,” Was all that Dean replied with. They began packing up their stuff before leaving the motel for good.

    “I wanna go over to the diner nearby and grab something to eat first, then we’re heading to Ohio Sammy.” Dean said as they headed out to the Impala. It wouldn’t be too long of drive to Ohio to see what awaited them case-wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter y'all. I couldn't really figure out what all to put into it, it's more like a filler chapter before some Important Stuff happens. Hope my quick episode research didn't go to waste because of how long ago Season 5 was. If it didn't you guys should know what's coming ;))


End file.
